


Movie Night

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: This was the request I was given:‘Can you pretty please do an imaging where joker’s son and frosts daughter are cuddling on the couch watching a movie and their parents see them kissing and slowly turning into passionate kiss. Their parents wouldn’t act mad but try to embarrass them and reader getting all shy and hides face on joker’s son. Pretty please!!!’





	Movie Night

You shifted on the cushions and felt Lonnie’s arm take the classic clique position around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. You smirked up at him. “Smooth.” You commended.

“I try.” He grinned, tipping his head at you. You chuckled lightly and snuggled into his side, resting your head on his chest. This was the favourite part of the day for you - when you and Lonnie could just take a moment to be together and you could lean against him, feeling his breaths gently lifting you up and down. It was effortless and easy, the two of you barely speaking sometimes, just enjoying each other’s company as you sat together watching whatever was on TV or the movie you chose that night.

Tonight’s pick was a classic, but that didn’t stop Lonnie doing his usual of picking at every little fight scene or car chase, pointing out all the flaws – stunts that just wouldn’t be possible in the real world or the characters that recovered from too quickly from extensive injuries. You just smirked away, feeling his voice vibrating in his chest and against your cheek.

“Oh, come on!” Lonnie suddenly cried, “If a punch sends you flying that far, you ain’t gonna be in a hurry to get up!” He claimed, gesturing at the TV with the free arm not around your shoulders.

“Personal experience?” You asked up at him with a smirk.

“Maybe.” He muttered, not bothering to look down at you, his eyes on the movie.

You laughed. “Look, if your gonna moan this much, we can just watch something else…”

Lonnie grinned down at you now. “Oh, come on! You can’t tell you don’t see some inaccuracies!”

“Well sure!” You said, glancing back at the TV screen, “But it’s a movie!” You exclaimed, gesturing at the screen. “Make it realistic and half the plot isn’t possible!” You laughed. “Take the romance, for example,” You said, “a guy doesn’t just walk down the street and see a girl and decide there and then that she’s the love of his life!”

“I did.”

You glanced up at Lonnie with a that’s-bullshit-face and a raised eyebrow. “Is there another girl in the picture? Because that’s sure as hell not how I remember it happening with us.”

He grinned down, “No, you’re right,” Lonnie nodded, “There is another girl - her name is Elena and - oh - look,” He said, pretending to glance at the watch on the hand wrapped around your shoulders, “She’ll be coming over any minute now, so – uh,” He said, pretending to get up, “you’d better leave…” He suggested, starting to pull his arm from around your shoulder.

You smacked him playfully on his stomach near where your hand had rested on his abdomen. “Don’t even joke about that.” You playfully growled, and Lonnie laughed as he settled back down, returning his arm around you and pulling you in close again.

“Aw, doll, you know you’re the only girl for me…” He purred, leaning down to peck your lips and you tilted your head up with a smile to receive the kiss welcomingly. You pulled back slightly to breathe, parting your lips. Lonnie let you take a breath, but then he pulled you back to him again, deepening the kiss this time. You smirked against his lips for a moment at his eagerness, before you then became lost in the moment, the kiss turning more passionate. You tried to shift yourself around, so you could face Lonnie more comfortably, and his arm moved with you, urging you even closer until you suddenly found yourself straddling his lap, your lips never having left his. Your hands were resting on his chest and you let them roam up to his neck and into his hair, feeling his own hands roaming down your back and then gripping your hips.

“Oops,” Came the all too familiar giggle that made both you and Lonnie freeze. “looks like we’re intruding, Frosty.” From your position, straddling Lonnie’s lap, you could look over the back of the sofa to where the Joker and your dad had just walked into the room. “And what a happy couple they are…” He crooned teasingly. “Well - I presume the two of you are hitched after that little bit of passion…” He said faux-innocently at the look of shock on your face.

You groaned in embarrassment and let your head drop onto Lonnie’s chest. “Like you’re such a saint, dad.” Came the mutter from just above you.

“It ain’t for my sanity son, but poor ol’ Frosty here,” the Joker grinned, gesturing at the suited man next to him “defiling his daughter - you might have finally bit off more than you can chew this time, boy.” He growled tauntingly.

“Excuse me!” You exclaimed angrily, “There is no defiling here!”

“Yes, because your position just screams innocence.” Frost remarked coldly, and you felt your cheeks burn red. You self-consciously slipped off Lonnie’s lap, trying to edge slightly away from his touch along the cushions, but Lonnie kept a stubborn arm wrapped around you, preventing your escape, refusing to be ashamed by your contact.

“So,” The Joker growled, his voice getting louder behind you as he moved further into the room towards the two of you. “What are we watching, kiddies, something steamy, maybe, hmm?” He grinned stepping around the side of the sofa and dropping into the armchair on your right. He glanced at the TV screen and his face fell in disappointment. “This is what you chose?” He exclaimed in disbelief. “How the hell, da ya get in the mood with this?”

You scowled at the Joker’s crassness. “If you must know, your son was trying to be romantic.”

“Clearly, I didn’t teach him right then,” The Joker grinned wickedly, “No offense, Frosty.” He added to the suited man still stood behind you and Lonnie. You knew your father wouldn’t be pleased with the comment, but also knew he wouldn’t do anything against his boss.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be out robbing somewhere?” You growled, happy to take the offense for your father.

“Ooo, looks like we hit a tender spot there.” Giggled the Joker, his eyes keen on yours, shining with mischief.

“The bat beat us to it - tipped the cops off - they were waiting for us.” Your father explained from behind you, ignoring his boss’s behaviour.

“Oh god,” You murmured, instantly concerned, “Are you guys alright?” You demanded. Both men brushed off your concern quickly, your dad explaining how they had found out about it long before they had arrived, thanks to the team they had sent ahead of them. “That’s the second time in a week the bat has been one step ahead of us, though.” Frost muttered unhappily.

“No time to worry about that now though,” The Joker dismissed, uncaring, “Now we can join in on date night!” He exclaimed cheerily, turning his attention on the movie still playing on the screen. Frost gave his boss an odd look at the clear evasion of what he clearly saw as the most pressing matter - but knew better than to comment on it.

You turned your face into Lonnie’s side. “Kill me now.” You muttered into him, your voice muffled by his shirt. You felt his chest shake under you in a silent chuckle.

“I think Frosty will personally see to my execution if you want to join me.” He hummed teasingly down at you.

You glanced up at him. “That sounds good.” You murmured with a smirk.

“You know what sounds even better?”

“Hmm?”

“Running away together.” He muttered.

You let out a quiet laugh, “Into the sunset, or just into the 24-hour diner down the street?” you questioned with a raised brow.

“How about we start with pancakes and see how we go?” Lonnie suggested with a wicked gleam in his eye.

“Sounds like a good plan.” You grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short, but hopefully it's alright!


End file.
